Impending Doom (Map Game)
Basics Hey guys, it's me, Fester96. This is my third map game. The first one was called plague of the world. It lasted about 4 in game years. The second one didn't really get going. This one is called Impending Doom. In this map, North Korea has invaded South Korea with great success. It now wants to nuke the world. Due to having South Korea's weapons, they are developing rapidly... Meanwhile, Texas '''had a referendum and voted to '''secede. President Mike Pence '''said this is unlawful but 60% of Texans want to leave. The '''Soviet Union '''is starting to return as '''Russia is invading other countries. Mexico '''is debating if they should destroy the previous '''U.S Presidents Wall. China '''is having a civil war. Rules # If you want to pick a superpower country, you '''must '''go through an election. It takes 2 turns, and in It you list your hopeful country and how much money you put in to the campaign. The money will directly effect '''how much money you have in the game. '''The list of superpowers and their money is listed below. You can use '''one third '''of the money your country has in your campaign. (I know it sounds stupid) if you lose due to doing a low amount, you must pick a country not listed. # '''You must wait for two other people to take their turn before you can make your next one. If a new year starts, take your turn anyways. # If you do three implausible things, you will be banned from the game. # No racism. # No sexism. # Swearing is permitted. # Have fun or die. # I can't think of other rules. # hi Moderator Rules # Moderators '''decide wars, and approve things and can temporarily ban people. If they '''abuse, '''they are stripped of their moderator rank, and may be banned depending on their level of abuse. Moderators are picked by vote were normal players participate and fester96. # '''The Head Moderator '''can do everything a mod can, and veto mods unless half the mods override the veto. They are picked by moderators or over, and must be a moderator. # '''Admins '''decide wars, approve things, veto mods, can permanently ban people, and do random natural disasters. They are picked by Fester96, Moderators and Senior Admins, and to be one, you must be a moderator. # '''Senior Admins '''can do everything that the lower ranks can do, decide victories in wars, and demote The Head Moderator and lower. They are picked by admins and Fester96. To be one, you must be a admin. Types of Staff Abuse * Banning someone due to them declaring war on you or other personal hatred. Punishment: Banned * Causing Natural Disasters to people you don't like. Punishment: Demotion to the rank below yours. If done 3 times, you get banned. * Admins Only: Vetoing mods with no reason. Punishment: Warning then demotion. * Senior Admins Only: Demoting someone for no reason. Punishment : Banned. * Have common sense. If you think it's bad, '''DON'T DO IT. List of Banned people Great! No one is banned. Let's keep it that way, shall we? Moderator Sign up # If you don't have any rank and would like to be a mod, put your name below and why you would like to be a mod. If you wish to vote, say your name on your candidates paragraph. # Example: # Fester96: I like pie. Votes: Idiot 1, Idiot 2 # All elections are decided the day after two candidates get on the ballot, and one of them has a lead. Head Moderator Sign Up # Exact same as Moderator Sign up, except you have to at least be a moderator to vote or sign up. There can only be one head mod. Admin Sign Up # Exact same as Head Moderator Sign Up. If you want, you can skip Head Moderator and apply for admin instead, but if head moderator is vacant, you should do that instead because Fester96 may make you admin without a vote. Senior Admin sign up. # To sign up, you must be a admin. To vote, you must be a admin or senior admin. Staff List # Moderators: There are no Moderators currently. # Head Moderator: There is no Head Moderator at the moment. Fester96 will be interim head mod until one is elected. # Admins: There are no Admins Currently. # Senior Admins: There are no Senior Admins currently. # Owner: Fester96 Timeline 2016: Donald Trump wins the US presidential election after a 269-269 draw, when the Supreme Court decides that Trump should win. 2017: North Korea invades South Korea, now simply called Korea. They are now developing nukes at three times the pace. Texas begins to have succession movements. Scotland gains independence, and its first president is Nicola Sturgeon. The United Kingdom of England, Wales and Northern Ireland gets a new leader, Boris Johnson. 2018: Texas attempts to secede. President Trump resigns over the Great Wall Of Mexico not being able to be finished until 2030. New President Pence thinks succeeding is unlawful. Russia begins annexing former soviet countries and due to a dispute over China's leadership, China erupts into civil war. The list of Superpowers The Name of the power and how much money it has. Scotland. We love and hate the UK. 37 million Euros. The UK. Our prime minister was not even elected. 50 million GBP. USA. OBAMAAAA COME BACKKKK. 70 million USD. France. 40 million Euros. Germany. If Angela Merkel is running, you can't win. 50 million Euros Netherlands. 35 million Euros. Belgium. 37 million Euros. Mother Russia. Do they even have elections? 50 million Euros. (I can't type the Russian ruble logo.) Canada. The country who separates Alaska from the USA. It's really Trump's second wall. 40 million USD Ireland. It hates and loves the UK. 40 million Euros. China. Russia's annoying little brother that became better than Russia. 60 million Yuan. i know these aren't really all superpowers, I determine it by how strong it is. In the case of Scotland, it got to keep trident. In these countries, you can use a quarter of your country's budget in your election. The more money, The more money spent, the Likelier chance of winning. If you win, that money is taken out of the budget. If you fail, you must pick a normal country. All normal countries have 20 million USD. Sign Up * Scotland: Fester96 * Feel free to join. Game Start! 2019 # Scotland: We invest 100,000 GBP into research about stronger atomic bombs. Category:Map Games